Ten Minutes Ago
by PhilociraptorSquad
Summary: A Winn Schott x Reader Cinderella AU. Based on the song Ten Minutes Ago from Rodgers Hammerstein's Cinderella.


You were disappointed when you arrived at your sister's apartment to find her sick on the couch. You had come over to get ready with her for a fundraiser she was attending for work. You were to be her plus one, but the way things were looking, neither one of you would be going.

You sat on the edge of the coffee table as you pulled her blanket up onto her.

"Hey, you want me to make you some soup?" You ask as you hand her a box of tissues.

"Chicken noodle." She said through a stuffed up nose. "And some tea with honey, please."

"Sure thing." You smiled.

After handing her her soup and tea, you sat next to her and began channel surfing.

"What are you doing?" She sounded almost agitated.

"Changing the channel?" You replied in slight confusion.

"I can see that. Why aren't you getting ready for the party?"

"Because you're sick." You said matter-of-factly.

"Just because I can't go doesn't mean you shouldn't." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? No, this is your thing. I couldn't." You brushed it off. "Besides, somebody's got to take care of you."

"I'll be fine." She waved you off, "And _I'm_ the big sister here. I'm supposed to take care _you_."

You rolled your eyes with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go, have fun! You deserve a night off!" She insisted.

"Okay." You said unconvincingly.

" _Okay_?" She raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay!" You laughed, getting off of the couch.

After a while of primping and preening, you emerged from her bedroom with a gorgeous blue dress and some sparkly silver heels with your hair done up.

"Oh my gosh! You're so pretty!" your sister squealed through her stuffy nose, making her sound like a Muppet.

"Thanks." You chuckled.

"Here's my invitation, now take it and go or you're going to be late!" She practically pushed you out the door.

"If you need anything—"

"I'll be sure to call you. Now go and have some fun!" She closed the door on you.

You arrived at the party a little late, right after Lena Luther made a speech about how all of the proceeds of the night would go towards helping the homeless of National City.

As you came in, you took in every bit of your surroundings. The decorations were exquisite, the chandeliers shined like stars, the music played softly and slowly, and the wait staff bustled about with trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne. Everything was so beautiful, that your face lit up like a kid at Disney's.

As you looked around, something suddenly caught your eye – or someone, rather. From across the ballroom, you saw a man laughing in a group of people. His smile was luminous. Just as soon as you saw him, he looked in your direction and his eyes made contact with yours. As he smiled at you, you felt like the world turned gray around you and he was the only thing in color. He handed his drink to a tall man with a camera next to him and began walking towards you.

Without realizing it, you had been walking towards him, too, meeting him in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hi." He said staring into your eyes.

"Hi." You said shyly.

"Would you, uh, would you like to dance?" He extended his hand to you.

"I'm not much of a dancer." You confessed.

"Well, that's alright. I happen to be an excellent dancer. " Knowing that you'll be alright if he leads, you take his hand hesitantly.

As a song began anew, you placed your hand on his shoulder and felt his on your waist. Your feet slowly began to move, taking small steps at first. You took a deep breath, releasing the tension in your shoulders. Before you knew it, you were waltzing. But it didn't feel like dancing while you were gliding across the ballroom floor. No, it felt more like floating or flying, even. If at any moment you felt self-conscious about your dancing skills, you would look up at this handsome stranger and feel a strange sense of calm. Without knowing a single thing about the man, you somehow felt safe with him. Time seemed to stand still around him. The music swelling in the background was the only indicator that time was actually passing. And in what seemed like a blink of an eye, the song was over and an upbeat one replaced it.

"You seem like a pretty good dancer to me." He smiled, as you broke apart.

"Well, that's only because I had the right partner." You tucked a stray hair behind your ear.

You found an empty table nearby as he grabbed a couple of drinks off a passing waiter's tray.

"Oh, um, I'm Winn, by the way." He handed you your drink.

"My friends call me [Y/N/N], but tonight I'm Cinderella." You laughed at yourself, realizing that might be an odd thing to say. "And by that… I just meant that I don't usually come to these things. It's all kind of magical."

"I know what you mean. I don't usually come to these big fancy parties either. I've only been to maybe one or two tops. I'm only at this one because I have a friend who's friends with one of the party organizers." He took a sip of champagne. "So, I guess you can call me Winnderella." You both laughed.

"Well then, to Winndy and Cindy!" You jokingly toasted.

"To Winndy and Cindy!" He chuckled.

"So, what do you do, Winn?"

"I am a computer specialist. I used to work at CatCo, but now I work at a private firm. What about you?"

"I am but a humble office assistant. My specialties include making copies and fetching coffee. But it's a decent job, and at least now I know where to get the best coffee in the city,"

"Noonan's!" You both said at the same time, causing the other to laugh.

"So, I suppose I should ask, are you here with anyone? I'd hate to steal you away." He hoped the answer would be 'No.'

"Well, my sister was supposed to come with me, but she got sick. In fact, she was the one who pushed me to come tonight."

"I'm glad she did." He smiled at the ground and then looked back up at you. "T-That she pushed you, I mean. Not got sick." He laughed nervously. You knew what he meant but thought that it was cute that he felt he had to clarify.

"I am, too." You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear again. "What about your friends? I wouldn't want to keep you from them."

"They've got each other. I think they can manage without me." He lightheartedly waved a hand. "Besides, I'd much rather be here with you."

After about an hour of talking about everything and nothing, a man with glasses came up to Winn.

"Winn, there you are. I need to know – Well, hello there!" He turned his attention to you now. He quickly looked you up and down before turning to Winn and giving him a look of approval.

"You are a babe." He said with great sincerity.

"Thank you!" You laughed, almost in disbelief at his bluntness as Winn rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"[Y/N/N], this is Mike. Mike, this is [Y/N/N]. Please feel free to ignore anything he says from this point forward."

"Rude." Mike scoffed in mock offense before taking your hand and kissing it. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's all mine." You nodded.

"So, [Y/N/N], are you planning to mate with my good buddy, Winn?"

"Dude!" Winn went wide-eyed.

"What?" Mike looked confused.

"Get out of here, man. Go find your girlfriend or something."

Mike smiled at you apologetically before walking away, confused by his friend's sudden outburst.

"God, I am _so_ sorry about that! He's a bit… socially challenged." He put his face into his hands.

You smiled to yourself; he was so adorable, especially when embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay." You giggled, gently pulling his hands down away from his face.

He looked up at you and smiled as his hand slipped into yours.

"Did anyone ever tell you that blue is your color?"

"I can't say that they have." You smirked.

"Well, you look beautiful in it." He said softly. You thanked him while blushing feverishly.

"Hey, do you think that, uh, maybe I could… take you out sometime?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would love that!"

Before either of you could get another word in, your phone rang. You gently pulled your hand away from his and pulled your phone out of your clutch, apologizing for the interruption.

"Hey? Okay. Okay. Don't worry, I'll be right there!" You stood up and quickly collected your belongings.

"Winn, I am so sorry! I've got to go! But, uh, call me and we can set up that date." You hurried away. "Sorry!"

"Wait! I didn't get your…number." He yelled after you but lost you in the crowd as he attempted to follow you. Just like that, you were gone.

Your sister ended up needing to go to the hospital with a 103-degree fever. She was released the next morning and was currently sawing logs in her own bed.

"Hey, sleepy head." You greeted her when she woke.

"Hey." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, but what did they give me? A horse tranq?" She joked groggily.

"Nothing that severe." You promised.

"So, how was the party?" She asked once she woke up a little more.

"Amazing." You sighed.

"What was that? That was not an 'I had fun' sigh _that_ was an 'I met someone' sigh!" She yelled excitedly.

You looked away sheepishly, chewing on your lip.

"Spill!" She demanded.

"His name is Winn." You caved. Your sister squealed in delight.

"Was he hot?"

"He was incredibly handsome. He had dark hair and his eyes were blue… like the sky after a rainstorm where the clouds are still dispersing. And he's got a strong jawline with a small scar about there that he got from a car accident he was in as a kid. Oh, and I couldn't see it through his suit jacket, but his arms felt strong and –"

"Oh my gosh! You like him! I mean you _really_ like him!" She teased, causing you to blush.

"So, what happened?! Tell me everything!"

"Well," You recalled, "The moment I saw him, everyone else faded away like we were the only people in the room. We were instantly drawn to each other and I didn't even feel my feet moving when I floated towards him. Then he took me by the hand and whisked me away to the dance floor –"

"You _danced_!" Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"No, I flew!" You twirled around in girlish delight. "It was like at the end of Sleeping Beauty when they were dancing on the clouds." You sighed.

You then plopped down on the bed next to your sister and hugged one of her pillows.

"It was like time froze and the only sound I could hear was my heartbeat. Then we sat and talked all night –"

"You were only there for an hour and a half." She snorted. "Sorry about that!" She smiled guiltily.

"Well, it _felt_ like all night and I don't blame you. But he's so smart and sweet and funny… and we have so much in common!" Your eyes fell closed as the memories swam around your head. "He even asked me out and… _oh no_!"

Your smile quickly faded as you came to a realization.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"We never exchanged numbers." You said barely above a whisper. "I don't even know his last name! He doesn't even know my name!" You got progressively louder.

"What? You didn't tell him your name? What the hell did he call you? Just 'Hey, you'?" She asked as you began to panic slightly.

"Of course not! I told him my nickname." You face-palmed.

"Why would you tell him that and not your name?"

"Because that's what I go by!" You groaned.

"Okay, let's stay calm. What do you know about him? Maybe we can piece together how to find him." She offered as support.

"I know the little things, like his favorite movie, favorite song, favorite food, his opinion on Supergirl and politics and sports, even." You threw your arms up in defeat.

" Hm, nothing that can help us figure out who he is. Do you know where he works?"

"Just that he's an IT at some private firm." You shook your head. "But… he said he worked at CatCo before that!"

"Good! That's your start! We've just got to look for a Winn that used to work at CatCo! Your sister side hugged you.

Winn's POV

Winn sat at his computer at the DEO, looking rather defeated with his head resting on his fist and his body slumped down in his chair.

"Hey. What's the matter with you?" Alex asked as she passed by.

"Nothing." He sighed. "How was the concert with Maggie?"

"Amazing, but something is definitely up with you. What is it?" She spun his chair around so that he would be facing her. "Did something happen at that party last night?"

"Well…" he hesitated, "There was this girl." He perked up at the very thought of you.

"Winn, that's great!" She was genuinely excited for him. "Tell me all about her!"

"So, it was right after Lena's speech and I'm joking around with James, Kara, and Mon-El, when I look up and there's this beautiful woman standing across the room from me. Then our eyes meet and my head starts reeling. Next thing I know, I'm asking her to dance and she for some reason says yes." He said almost in disbelief that you would give him the time of day.

"And I swear, it felt as if Kara had taken me to slow dance in the middle of the sky. It was like the room had no ceiling or floor. It felt like the rest of the world just melted away and we were the only two people left, just flying around. It was kinda like the end of Sleeping Beauty where they're dancing on the clouds."

"Aw, Winn! That's so sweet!" Alex smiled proudly.

"Then we spent over an hour talking. And she's just so smart and funny, and thoughtful and just really, really kind. Her eyes just sparkled, you know. Almost like there was stardust in them." He smiled at the ground just remembering.

"Maybe there really was stardust in them. Maybe she's an alien." She nudged him playfully.

"No, I don't think so." He laughed. "She was amazing. And then Mon-El came over and asked her if she wanted to mate with me!" He cringed slightly.

"That's what you're so upset about?" She chuckled. "Because Mon-El embarrassed you? You can come back from that."

"No, it's not that," He looked up sheepishly, "I kinda… lost her."

"What do you mean you 'lost her?'" She raised an eyebrow.

"She got a phone call and had to leave early and I hadn't gotten her number yet. When I tried to catch up to her to get it, I lost her in the crowd."

"Okay, then just look her up on Facebook."

"That's going to be a bit difficult since I don't actually know her name." He got quieter as he spoke.

"You don't know her name!" Alex blurted. "What did you call her all night? 'Hey, you!'"

"Yes, Alex, that's exactly what I did!" He rolled his eyes. "No, she goes by [Y/N/N]."

"Hey, guys." Kara walked up to them with Mon-El close behind. "Winn, I saw you dancing with a pretty girl at the party last night!" She said in a singsong voice. "How'd it go?"

"Not so well." He huffed.

"Oh, was- was that my fault? Did I say something wrong? You did seem kinda on edge when shooed me away." Mon-El gritted his teeth.

"No, it wasn't anything you did –"

"He lost her." Alex interrupted.

"Wait, how did he lose her?" Kara furrowed her brow.

"I –"

"She got a call and left without giving him her number." Alex continued.

"Oh, well that's easy, just look her up on Facebook. "

"He can't. He doesn't know her name."

"Seriously, Winn?" Kara gave him a disapproving look before exchanging looks with her sister.

"Look, okay, she has a name! It's [Y/N/N]! I just… don't know her _actual_ name."

"Why don't you just call her work and ask to speak to [Y/N/N]?" Mon-El said, snacking on some chips that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"That's actually a great idea." Alex nodded approvingly.

Winn rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"You don't know where she works." Kara didn't sound at all surprised at this point.

"Is there anything you _do_ know about this girl?" Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I mean…" He shook his head. "I know her favorite things, and her hobbies, and her passions. And… I know how she makes me feel."

"Well, couldn't you take the things you already know about her and make some kind of algorithm?" Alex suggested.

"Isn't that kinda creepy? Like… Cyprus stalking?" Mon-El was unsure if he had said that right.

"Cyber. Cyberstalking." Kara corrected, rubbing his arm.

"Would it? Be creepy?" Winn felt unsure of himself.

"Winn, listen to me." Kara put her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "You have helped me save this city, and on occasion the world, multiple times. You have found alien criminals with less to go on. If you want to find her, then there is nothing stopping you! You are an amazing guy, and if she doesn't want to see where things go with you, then it's her loss!"

"Thanks, Kara." He smiled sheepishly. "Ok, let's do this!

He turned to his computer to get started but then turned back to everyone. "So, did we determine if this is creepy, or…?"

"Only if she doesn't like you!" Kara said in her pep talk voice.

"Dobler, Dahmer." Alex shrugged.

"I'm gonna go call James and see if he caught anything that can aid in the search," Kara added.

Your POV

You sat on your sister's couch, scrolling through your phone.

"You still haven't found your mystery man?" Your sister strolls out of her bedroom and into her kitchen.

"No," You sigh, "I haven't found Winn yet."

"You haven't left that couch in two days and all you have to go on is a first name. Maybe you should give it up." She said apologetically.

"No, he's out there and I'm going to find him."

"Hun, you've already tried Facebook, LinkedIn, and Hell, you even signed up for Tinder on the off chance you'd find him on there. You've been swiping left for hours."

She had a point. You weren't being desperate or creepy, were you? No, you weren't, you decided. But maybe she was right and it was time to give it up. Maybe it was just one of those magical nights that lasts for only a moment and then disappears like a strange dream. But it was a lovely dream.

"Hey, I'm making tea, do you want any?"

"No thanks." You sighed, "I'll take some coffee, though."

"Sorry, fresh out."

"That's okay. I'll just get some at Noonan's. I need to get out of the apartment anyways." You shrugged.

You arrived at your favorite coffee shop, and of course, there was an uncharacteristically huge line for that time on that day of the week. Of course, on a day when you really needed a pick-me-up, there would be a huge crowd. You would usually be in and out rather quickly, but for some reason, it was extremely slow today. After waiting in line for much longer than you probably should have, you finally decided to give up and go somewhere else instead. As you prepared to leave you suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from behind you.

"You know, at least Cinderella left a shoe behind."

You couldn't believe your ears, was that really him? You were hesitant to turn around and find out for sure. But when you did, you had a huge smile plastered on your face and saw a matching one on his.

"I couldn't have made it too easy for you." You teased.

"Trust me, it wasn't." He laughed nervously. "I kind of… scoured the internet looking for you."

"If I'm being perfectly honest here, so did I." You admitted and it seemed to ease his nerves.

"But then I remembered what you said about this place. So, I thought why not check here."

"Well, I'm glad you did." You blushed slightly before extending your hand to him. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. Hi, I'm [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. Would you like to join me for coffee?"

"Hi, I'm Winn Schott, Jr. I will, but only if you join me for dinner." He shook your hand.

"It's a date," You smirked before pulling out your phone and handing it to him. "But first thing's first."

"With pleasure." He happily typed in his phone number.


End file.
